


Ornrey

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Pietro has trouble remembering English sometimes, you try to make him feel better when he gets frustrated.





	Ornrey

Pietro’s brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he tried to think of the right word to say to you. You had smiled and run your fingers through his hair as he muttered under his breath in Sokovian.

This happened sometimes when he was flustered, mad, or tired. He would forget English words and he would sit there and mutter to himself until he found the word he was looking for.

Sometimes you would pick up things in Sokovian, he was teaching you in his free time. He liked to tease you when you said a word wrong and you would get huffy with him. He liked seeing you pout and cross your arms over your chest. He would kiss you sweetly and murmur apologies in your ear until you forgave him.

You giggled as he let out a few swear words. his eyes finally meeting yours. “Is this funny to you?”

You shook your head, biting your bottom lip to keep from giggling again, “No it’s just you look so darn cute right now, Piet.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, not liking the teasing tone of your voice, “Why do I feel like you’re lying to me right now?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to tease you! It’s just that you look so cute when you’re trying to find the right word. How you mumble under your breath in Sokovian, and then how excited you get when you remember the word you were trying to say.”

You did. When he got excited his whole face would light up and he would turn to you practically vibrating with excitement. “You’re lying,” he huffed.

You straddled his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck, threading your fingers through his soft hair. You leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, “I’m not teasing you.” You kissed his left cheek, “The way you furrow your brow.” You kissed the spot under his ear that drove him crazy, “I love how thick your accent gets when you talk about home.” Your lips were above his ear now, barely grazing his skin, “And how you always whisper things in Sokovian to me when you think I’m finally asleep.”

Pietro’s breathing had become shallow, “ _Princess_ , you drive me crazy sometimes, you know that?”

You pulled back and grinned at him, happy to see he was no longer frustrated, “I got your mind off your frustrations didn’t I?”

He let out a laugh, “Is that what you were trying to do?”

You nodded your head, “You were starting to get too annoyed, I thought it was best to calm you down before you tried remembering the word again.”

He smirked and pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth, “Well it certainly helped.”

“So what was the word you were looking for?”

He rubbed your back and said, “It was ornery. It is a hard word to say.”

You ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry, Piet, I can’t say it either.” You leaned down and brushed a kiss against his lips, meaning it to be chaste, but Pietro deepened it before you could pull away.


End file.
